File talk:USS Enterprise-D, 2371.jpg
iVFD archive for Galaxy class ship in 2371.JPG * ...seems unnecessary. It was placed on the page, but in reality, shows nothing of importance - i.e. no interactions or special backgrounds. Basically it is just a forward view of a , which is essentially what File:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg shows. --Gvsualan 02:28, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *That's true so I wouldn't lose sleep if it goes... I don't know. It looks a little more dynamic for lack of a better term. Isn't that original pick from the late 80's during TNG's early run? 2371 is a refurbished and revamped model from the '94 Generations film. It's a extremely small difference admittedly, but still. the pic is shown at an angle we rarely saw on the show (I've watched my Generations Special Edition DVD supplements too much, heh)--BC19 02:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Comment' on the image itself. I'm not going to place stock in whether it should stay or not; but if it does, it definitely needs to be appropriately cropped. — THOR 04:20, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Keep'. This may sound a bit weird, but the ship looks slightly different in the movie than on TV. It has much more contrast, and appears to have more detaile. Jaz 04:23, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) **I think, overall, one needs to address the usefulness. How many images of the same ship from how many different angles do we neccessarily need? I mentioned that other image as a possible alternate to replace the image with, otherwise we really don't need all of the redundancies. I won't object if we can find a good home for it, but right now, the way I see it, there are only two places for it, or USS Enterprise-D. If this is the case, then something has to be removed or replaced to keep the extra image of the same ship at a similar angle around in the image archives. --Gvsualan 04:31, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *We already have an image of the Enterprise-D as it appeared on "These Are the Voyages", besides several other images of Galaxy-class starships. I vote to delete this unnecessary image. Ottens 09:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' File:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg is a publicity shot, while this is actually appeared on screen. Excelsior 10:59, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) **So what? Many images used for characters are publicity shots, for the reason these images are high quality (examples: Data, Picard, Riker, Beverly). We already have three frontal shots (1, 2 and 3) of the Enterprise-D, one aft view (1) from These Are the Voyages. Besides, we have several images of the Enterprise-D and other Galaxy-class starships, all showing significant things like saucer-seperation or the vessel during battle. This image adds nothing significant. Ottens 11:07, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'd like to bring up a point about the necessity of some variant 1701-D/Galaxy-class images -- there were actually several Galaxy models used over the course of TNG, its spinoffs, and films. * The 6-foot 1701-D model - it was also painted "robin's egg blue" in color, noted by Andrew Probert, ** This model was painted specially to reflect some of its shooting lights better in its first appearance in "Encounter at Farpoint". This appearance was shot by ILM, but footage of this paintjob was used throughout TNG's seven seasons. ** For the restof season 1 and 2, this model was used, but without the paintjob being reflectively lit. (I'm not sure, this might have been at Image G or another effects company. IT was at this time this model was also used as the USS Yamato) ** This model was only brought out of retirement for saucr sep or closeup shots, until Generations when it was repainted to its original specs and was filmed by original effects firm ILM. (This is the model in File:A Galaxy class ship in 2371.JPG) * The 4-foot Enterprise-D model was built around TNG season 3 and 4. It was smaller and easier to film, but had more surface detail. The configuration of the defector dish is shaped slightly different. (File:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg is a studio publicity photo of this model). The color was made a more standard gray. **This model was used for the rest of "The Next Generation", shots of the 1701-D docked at DS9, and also for the USS Odyssey and possibly USS Venture. From the same mold, copies of it were made as replicas and backup models. **This includes the future modification, and some of the "Exploding Galaxy" shots created for "Cause and Effect". The "All Good Things" 1701-D was modified back to regular arrangement to become the aforementioned ships at DS9, but with extra weapons emplacements left in place. * A CGI 1701-D was created for Generations ** this model was reused on Deep Space 9, but sometimes had different color schemes in CGI rendering. ** The CGI was used in Voyager also as ** A detailed CGI was used in the Enterprise finale. I intend to create some notes in articles about these modifications and variants, but i think it would be illustrative to have an image of each model. Providing each one was also used in a summary and on other technical pages like the article, would it be acceptable to keep at least one example of each Enterprise or Galaxy class modification. This probably means 6 images or so, each of which would be useful on more than two pages -- some of them, many more, for the single shots that were meant to represent two or more different ships. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:45, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :There are a few brief bits about this subject here, including an image of all three 1701-D miniatures side-by-side. Just for reference, the six-footer was probably never relabeled with the Yamato registry or name; all appearances of the Yamato were reuses of stock footage of the 1701-D. Also, the image in question actually represents the CGI model created for Generations and reused for DS9 and VOY, and not the refurbished six-footer. The structure of the deflector dish is different and the new details on the lifeboats have disappeared. Sadly, the refurbished D was used in a precious few shots during Generations. :Regarding the image itself, I'm voting delete for now... the Enterprise-D page is getting somewhat crowded with images in that area and if we do want to have an image showing a CGI Galaxy, there are several available at USS Galaxy, , and (perhaps unnecessarily) at USS Venture. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 18:19, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::The scene of the Yamato exploding wasn't stock footage, and the saucer was labeled with its registry, but i believe they used a pyrotechnic model. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:19, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) * This has been ignored far too long, and although I would just as soon delete it, it will be kept where it is until someone decides to bring attention to the matter once again. --Alan del Beccio 23:01, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC)